In the related art, a cyclone separator generally includes a cyclone, a central filter disposed within the cyclone and configured to filter out dirt such as dust, and a wind guiding pipe communicating with an outside wall of the cyclone in a tangential direction.
However, since air with dust goes inwards from a side wall of the cyclone, the dust tends to adhere to the central filter, thus blocking the filter. Furthermore, since the cyclone usually has a cylinder shape, the sealing between an air inlet pipe and the cyclone is poor, thus affecting the dust-collection efficiency of a dust collector and resulting in a high cost of a part therein.